


Увидимся в следующей жизни, Поттер

by liza_kharkov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dark, Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: - Увидимся в следующей жизни, Поттер.- Пожалуйста… Останься в этой. Я не смогу без тебя. Пожалуйста, Драко, я не смогу.- Я найду тебя. Обещаю.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Увидимся в следующей жизни, Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> Alek, за то, что мое сердечко дрожит от каждого арта
> 
> фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7820170

Злость переполняла давно уже не юного Гарри Поттера. Он мрачной тенью сидел в магловском баре, пил виски и курил прямо в помещении. К нему уже пару раз подходил официант, но простого Империо хватило, чтобы он отстал и дал национальному герою хоть немного покоя.

Видимо, благодаря непростительному, авроры его и нашли. Двое высоких мужчин в мантиях вызывали у маглов удивленные возгласы, поэтому Поттеру даже не пришлось оборачиваться.

— Что это на них? Халаты? — возмутилась девица в платье, которое было значительно короче даже ночнушки.

— Эй, здесь вам не гей клуб, — крикнул кто-то из пьяниц.

Волшебники на пороге ничего не поняли и хорошо. Гарри не хотел наблюдать за руганью, уклоняться от заклинаний. Ему не хотелось ничего. Парень не понимал, зачем они пришли. Уже год, как Поттер лишился всего. Но с того самого рокового дня ничего не изменилось — он ненавидел Магический мир, Британию, Министра магии, друзей магов — он ненавидел всех. И этого ничто не изменит.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, — вежливый голос над ухом. Поворачиваться не хотелось. Хотелось, чтоб министерские псы поскорее свалили.

— Пошли нахуй, — хрипло ответил парень, крепко затягиваясь. И они повиновались. Гарри даже не удивился. Все его боялись — Министерство, маги, бывшие друзья, преподаватели, даже чертовы дементоры. Однажды, разозлив своего героя, они потеряли его навсегда и нажили себе опасного врага.

Но одно могло обезоружить самого сильного волшебника Магической Британии. Несколько воспоминаний — и Гарри Поттер переставал существовать, превращаясь в плотный комок боли.

Мимолетное дежавю — запах горелых спичек, дождь, бьющий в лицо, похожего оттенка платиновые волосы. И он срывался — разрушал всплесками неконтролируемой магии всю комнату, а может и дом — как повезет. Магловские мотели не раз страдали от него.

Стоило вспомнить, как он прижимал к себе такое же дрожащее тело и мир рушился. Тугие струи дождя в лицо. Темнота. Шторм. И скользящее в воздухе отчаянье. А ведь начиналось все не так.

Он сам выводил его с поля боя. Малфой улыбался ему краешком разбитой губы и прижимался сам. Благодарная усмешка и такие привычные подколы — это награда за то, что Гарри убил их врага. И заодно снес между ними все стены — все чертовы «не», которые нагромождались годами.

А когда наконец-то репортеры перестали мигать своими вспышками и за ними закрылась дверь верхней комнаты в Дырявом котле, где Гарри несколько лет назад проводил остаток лета, только тогда они выдохнули.

Оба отказались от больницы. Отказались от назойливого общества. От выпивки, от чувства праздника. Они отказывались, чтобы наконец получить друг друга — без косых взглядов, ненужных слов.

Драко сам прижался к нему, как только выскользнул из горячей ванны, которой смывал с себя следы битвы. Комната сжалась до двух человек, которые дышали друг другу в шею и не могли поверить, что все закончилось.

— Спасибо, — шершавые губы коснулись кожи и Поттер вздрогнул. Дрожь пронеслась по всему телу. Он бормотал что-то в ответ:

— Драко… родной… наконец-то.

Но Гарри Поттер ошибался — ничего не закончилось. Его удачливость умерла, видимо, вместе с Воландемортом. Судебный процесс над Малфоями освещали все газеты. Поттер сжимал зубы и упрямо ходил на все заседания. И злился, злился…

Почему после всего того, что он пережил, нужно терпеть еще и это? Визенгамот был настроен против Малфоев и даже защита героя не помогала. Неизвестно, чем бы все обернулось, если сам Мальчик-который-выжил, не заявился в кабинет Министра магии с ультиматумом. Кингсли улыбался, успокаивал, предлагал чаю и учтиво соглашался.

И тогда Гарри Поттер позволил себе новую оплошность — снова поверил, что все закончилось. И снова ошибся.

Обозленный Золотой мальчик, как любил говорить (его Драко) Малфой, сжимал кулаки, вспоминая прошлое, и жутко злился.

Он оказался в баре, потому что его снова нашла Гермиона. Бывшая подруга пошкреблась в дверь очередной съемной квартиры и вошла с помощью магии.

— Гарри, — ее голос действительно звучал неважно. Она осмотрела друга с ног до головы. Поттер похудел еще больше, был белый, как пергамент (или как Малфой с его аристократичной бледностью), круги под глазами, щетина и отросшая челка. Грейнджер кинуло в дрожь. А потом он посмотрел на нее и девушка еле устояла на ногах — из-за знакомых стекол очков на нее смотрел не ее друг Гарри. Кто-то измученный и обозленный сверлил ее взглядом со знакомого лица.

— Чего тебе? — верхняя губа Поттера дернулась от злости.

— Я пришла поговорить.

Новоиспеченная Министр магии неловко мялась на пороге.

Разговор не задался. Гарри орал, кидался предметами, разнес всю комнату, даже не прикасаясь к палочке.

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри, правда, — Гермиона плакала. — Но он бы не хотел, чтобы ты так… — рев перебил ее:

— А чего бы он хотел? И что мне делать теперь?

На это даже у всезнающей Грейнджер не было ответа и Гарри это знал. Он схватил палочку и поспешно трансгрессировал, оставив все свои вещи, кроме палочки и колдографии двух смеющихся парней, которые пихали и подначивали друг друга.

Приход подруги не изменил ничего, не сделал лучше. Наоборот — он погрузил Поттера в ужасные воспоминания, которые он гнал от себя. Только во снах они настигали его и размазывали своей тяжестью и безысходностью.

Гарри Поттер думал, что все закончилось. А на следующее утро проснулся в постели один — Драко пропал. Сначала это не тревожило, но, когда парень не объявился к обеду, Поттера уже трясла дрожь.

Драко Малфоя задержали через три дня за убийство семьи маглов в Годриковой впадине. Гарри Поттер, бледный и шокированный, ходил на слушанья и день за днем добивался свидания с Малфоем, чтобы выяснить одно. Зачем?

Суд успешно продвигался — изъяли воспоминания Малфоя. Его палочка показала три последних заклинания — три зеленых вспышки, которые убили молодых супругов и их сына, которому только исполнился год.

Все это было настолько сюрреалистичным, что Гарри оставалось только сжимать кулаки и ходить к Малфою каждый день.

— Драко, зачем ты это сделал? — Малфой не смотрел на него. Сидел с прямой спиной, будто палку проглотил, и разглядывал пол под своими ботинками. Грязная камера была не самой чистой, но всяко лучше, чем в Азкабане. Только это и радовало блондина.

А такие встречи были самым тяжелым в его серых буднях. Зеленые глаза смотрели с непониманием и болью. Поттер мял в руках какой-то кусок пергамента, кусал губы и смотрел, а в глазах висел огромный вопросище.

— Зачем? Я же сделал все для нас, для того, чтобы мы были в безопасности. Зачем ты это сделал, хорек? Зачем ты все разрушил? — голос подскакивал до крика. Поттер хватал его за ворот рубашки и ловил взгляд. Малфой группировался и надевал непроницаемую маску. Издевательски ухмылялся.

— Они должны были умереть. Также, как твоя мать грязнокровка и придурок отец. И ты должен был умереть.

— Драко, — он злился и прижимался к ядовитым губам поцелуем. И каждый раз Малфой отстранялся и корчил брезгливую мину.

А у Поттера внутри все разрывалось. Он не мог понять, что происходит. Почему Малфой так врет? Он не мог никого убить! Он не мог так врать! Он не мог не любить!..

Во всяком случае приговор был неизбежен. Визенгамот в полном составе приговорил молчаливого Малфоя к поцелую дементора и назначил дату — ровно через сутки. Драко встретил приговор с надменной усмешкой, но не сказал в свое оправдание ни слова. Как и все заседания до этого. Он вообще не хотел защищаться в суде, адвоката ему нанял Поттер, но и это не спасло блондина от его участи.

Гарри Поттер всеми правдами и неправдами добивался встречи с Малфоем перед исполнением приговора. Он просил — ему отказывали, он кричал — его не слышали, он угрожал — его не воспринимали всерьез и пытались накачать успокоительными зельями.

Но помощь пришла откуда не ждали. Последним желанием Малфой объявил присутствие Золотого мальчика рядом в день перед его казнью. Никто не был удивлен, что Поттер согласился и прибыл в Азкабан секунду в секунду.

Только никто не знал, что явился он с целым арсеналом защитных заклятий, которые скрывали от авроров его единственный шанс на спасение — порт-ключ. Накладывала их Гермиона лично, поэтому Поттер даже не сомневался в своем успехе.

Его пропустили внутрь тюрьмы и по каменным ступеням повели вверх. В тот день, как и в душе Гарри, над Азкабаном бушевал настоящий шторм. Волны нападали на каменную глыбу, но вода не достигала окон — магия защищала здание от затопления.

Поттер еще не встретил ни одного дементора, но он уже чувствовал угнетение и отчаяние, которые царили в этих стенах.

Зайдя в комнату, Гарри первым делом чиркнул спичкой и закурил, осматриваясь.

Драко сидел на корточках у глухой кирпичной стены в комнатке самого верхнего этажа. Часть крыши тут отвалилась и с потолка лился дождь. Платиновые волосы намокли и прилипли к вискам, Драко дрожал под холодными струями и сжимал что-то в руках.

— Привет, — приветствие показалось Гарри самым неуместным, что он мог сейчас сказать. Драко поднял голову и посмотрел в ему глаза и Поттер задохнулся — на него смотрела не надменная маска, а его Малфой. Открытый взгляд отражал тоску и сожаление. Гарри тут же кинулся к нему, хотя и попал в плен дождя. Затем помедлил. Сел рядом плечом к плечу и посмотрел на то, что Драко мял в руках.

— Я хочу оставить это тебе, — фотокарточка — случайный кадр в первые дни после войны. Они счастливые, вместе. Они только забыли ужасы войны и не знают, какие ужасы ждут их дальше. Поттер задохнулся и принял колдографию, бережно спрятав ее под мантию, хотя магия и защищала ее от ливня.

Они молчали и наслаждались таким близким присутствием друг друга, пока Гарри не опомнился. Он наклонился к Малфою совсем близко:

— У меня есть порт-ключ. Мы можем сбежать. Давай, Драко, пожалуйста. Я же знаю, что ты этого не делал. Пойдем со мной!

И зачем-то протянул руку. Но ладонь сама безвольно опустилась, когда Поттер увидел болезненную гримасу.

— Ты придурок, очкарик, — беззлобно фыркнул он. — Влюбленный придурок.

Опять помолчал, но, чувствуя такой опостылевший вопрос, продолжил:

— Я их убил, Гарри. Не спрашивай зачем или почему, но это был я. И я не смогу с этим жить, даже ты мне не поможешь.

У Поттера весь мир рухнул. Как будто калейдоскоп раскололся, а с ним рухнули все иллюзии, которые он себе строил. Пелена упала перед глазами и из глаз била такая беспомощность, что Малфой не вытерпел и поднялся. Отошел к на вид глухой стене и постучал. Тут же она отъехала в сторону и два волшебника вежливо поздоровались.

— Дементоры уже ждут вас, мистер Малфой, — от них веяло нескрываемым злорадством. Драко хватило только на надменную ухмылку и он кивнул.

— Драко! — Гарри наконец-то понял, что происходит. Что настало мгновение, когда он теряет все. И это заставило действовать — он вскочил и бросился к замершему парню. — Драко, пожалуйста, — он обхватил его руками и Малфой поддался, потому что услышал в его голосе открытую бьющую тоску. — Не уходи, пожалуйста. Пойдем со мной. Я помогу тебе. Только не бросай меня!

— Увидимся в следующей жизни, Поттер, — он позволил себе податься вперед и ответил на объятья, зарываясь в мокрые лохматые черные волосы. Он отчего-то понял, что на его шее дождевые капли мешаются с солеными слезами и вздрогнул, как от удара.

— Пожалуйста… Останься в этой. Я не смогу без тебя. Пожалуйста, Драко, я не смогу, — Драко почувствовал, как Гарри повисает на нем и у него у самого ноги подкашивались, а сознание мутнело. Он чувствовал, как смерть или даже хуже, дышит ему в затылок, и отчаянно хотел вытолкнуть на берег его. Потому что Поттер заслужил на спокойную жизнь.

— Я найду тебя. Обещаю, — пальцы на секунду сжались сильнее, а потом Драко с усилием оторвал от себя просящие руки. Один из его стражей понимающе поддержал Поттера, а второй простым заклинанием связал руки Малфоя. Но в этот раз путы были не тугие, а от сочувствия министерского пса хотелось самому себе перегрызть глотку.

Малфой только оскалился.

Малфой только спрятал боль в глазах и выпрямил плечи.

Малфой встретил смерть не теряя надменного выражения лица.

В тот день из Азкабана Гарри забрали его друзья. Они понимающе кивали на его смешанные со слезами истории, обнимали, отпаивали успокоительными и горестно вздыхали.

А на следующее утро о казни трубили все газеты, с того же дня Гарри Поттер напоминал только бледную тень прошлого себя. Он перестал выходить из дома, закрылся от друзей, посылал всех к черту. Стал налегать на огневиски и сигареты.

Он страдал, да, но не это заставило его обозлиться на всю Магическую Британию.

Стоит ли говорить, что через неделю всех потрясло еще одно напоминание о бывшей войне — группку бывших пожирателей смерти поймали при попытке дебоша. Стоит ли говорить, что в воспоминаниях одного из них нашли причину того убийства семьи маглов, что так всех потрясло.

Гарри Поттер допрашивал Пожирателя лично — Кингсли сам позвал его, когда заговорщик начал упрямиться и пытался спрятать воспоминания окклюменцией. Тут же ожившему Поттеру хватило часа, чтобы получить все воспоминания. Которые подчистую стерли в нем все живое.

Это был элементарный шантаж — они следили за их домом, угрожали Малфою, показывали, что знают обо всех перемещениях Гарри. А потом дали ему задание убить, чтобы сохранить ему, Поттеру, жизнь.

В тот день Гарри Поттер и сам чуть не убил — всплеском магии он разнес несколько комнат, по стенам пошли трещины и мощный кусок штукатурки упал на голову бывшего Пожирателя. Но Гарри было все равно.

Он возненавидел всех. Сбежал из дома. Менял города и пытался найти способ незамеченным покинуть страну. Ускользал от находивших его работников министерства и друзей.

Бежал. Бежал. Бежал.

Только бы не думать о том, что он сам виноват в его смерти. Он сам своей неосмотрительностью подставил Малфоя под поцелуй дементора. Из-за него от некогда любимого слизеринского гада осталась только блеклая тень с расфокусированным взглядом и отсутствием эмоций.

Только одно грело его душу — пузырек с ядом рядом с потертой колдографией.

«Встретимся в следующей жизни, Малфой».


End file.
